


The 1000th Ghost?

by TooManyDucks



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: Basically three men and a baby, Except it's three hilarious ghosts and one only sane child, Ezra is basically the crazy uncle, Gus is just a grumpy old man who wants to fight the sun, Its the Haunted Mansion what did you expect?, Meanwhile in America..., New Orleans, Phineas is too sensitive and nice for his own good, Protagonist is a fourth hitchhiking ghost for some reason, Sally Slater shows up at some point, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ghost Host is a dad now (sorta-), There is a 1000th ghost involved, my headcanon here is that the Ghost Host is kinda shy, which is why he doesn't show himself to the living too often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: Amari Beauregard goes trick-or-treating in Liberty Square against her mother's wishes only to end up stranded in a rainstorm. Although she makes some new friends, one drives her over the edge, literally.





	The 1000th Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been wanting to make for a while now, hope you guys enjoy :3 also slight tw for suicide mention.

Halloween night, the one night of the year where young Amari could get scared and not be judged, but little did she know... it was about to go very wrong for her soon. Amari's shopping bag nearly full of candy was becoming nearly too heavy for her at this point, which meant it was just about time for the child dressed in Victorian era styled clothing to head back home, despite having ignored her mother's warning about going trick-or-treating in Liberty Square. 

Just as she was about to turn the other direction and head back home, it began to rain heavily. Being too scared of the thunder, and the thought of people wanting to rob or hurt her on her way home, she quickly darted to a nearby house for some temporary shelter. The house was huge, and on the inside, it seemed even bigger. Without a second thought, she went inside, only for the door to instantly slam shut behind her, earning a yelp of surprise from her. Amari was scared and confused, the voice she heard moments after however, nearly stopped her heart. 

"Welcome young mortal, who are you?" came a deep, ominous voice that seemed to be coming from above her. "I'm Amari, and I could ask you the same question." Amari replied, trying to sound unfazed. "Well, for now, I'll be your host. Your.. "ghost host"..~" the disembodied voice (obviously belonging to a male) replied with a laugh. "Well, if you're going to be my 'host' how come I can't see you?" Amari was unconsciously trying to be sassy. "The thing is, I actually find it rather uncomfortable showing myself to the living most of the time." the Host replied. "The living? Are you not alive?" Amari unknowingly began to follow the sound of his voice since nobody else seemed to be present at the moment. 

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I died a long time ago.. but if you look up, you may be in for a surprise." he replied with another laugh, showing her his corpse which had been hanging from the ceiling for what seemed like decades. "What the heck drove you to do that??" Amari was confused on why he had decided to take his own life. Depression? Anger? Revenge? Grief? That was just it: his wife was killed in an accident a long time ago and he ended up taking his life out of grief. 

-a few minutes later brought to you by These Christmas Lights-

The ghost host had left Amari by herself for a little while since he had some 'matters' to attend to. She seemed to get along and fit in (somewhat) perfectly well with most of the residents at the mansion, except for one. Who was it? None other than Constance Hatchaway, the ghost bride. As soon as the girl entered the attic, she shyly greeted the woman, only for her to attempt to drive her mad with fright. Amari no longer felt like herself as she took off in a quick sprint, only to trip over the balcony railing and to fall to what would be a very painful demise for her. 

Later on, Amari could hear some voices just as she had seemingly woken up, only then would she be in for a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how the mansion received its 1000th ghost, but what will be in store for her when she finds out she's dead? Find out :0


End file.
